Espeon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=081 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=200 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation II |species=Sun Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=58.4 lbs. |metweight=26.5 kg |ability=Synchronize |dw=Magic Bounce |color=Purple |male=87.5 |evo= }} Espeon (Japanese: エーフィ Eefi) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Espeon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon with a cat-like appearance. Sleek and lilac/lavender purple fur covers its body. It has a red jewel encrusted on its forehead; this jewel glows whenever Espeon uses its Psychic abilities. Its face is distinctly cat-like with a short, blunt muzzle and a tiny, triangular nose. It has long pointed ears almost similar to a fennec fox, and whisker-like tufts of fur protruding from either side of its face just below its ears. Its eyes are deep purple and almond-shaped with white pupils. It has a slender tail that tapers into two ends, as if splitting into two. Natural abilities Espeon uses the fine hair on its pelt and the gem on its head to sense air currents and predict its opponent's next move as well as the weather. Espeon has very high Special Attack and Speed stats. However, all of the other stats are near average. Evolution Espeon is one of the eight evolved forms of Eevee. Eevee evolves into Espeon by Leveling up with high happiness between 4 AM and 7:59 PM. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Eevee can also evolve into Espeon by using a Dark Shard. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special}} 21 |'Psybeam'|65|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 25 |'Future Sight'|100|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 29 |Psych Up|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 33 |Morning Sun|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 37 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |Power Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation IV= |Power Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime *Espeon made its first debut in the anime under the ownership of Sakura in Espeon, Not Included. *Espeon played a minor role in the movie, Pokémon Heroes under the ownership of Annie, as an antagonist. *Espeon was quickly seen in the episode The Saffron Con under the ownership of Lilian Meridian. *Salon Maiden Anabel's final Pokémon in her rematch against Ash in Second Time's The Charm! was her Espeon, who battled against Ash's Pikachu. This Espeon had the move Zap Cannon, a move that it normally cannot learn from the 3rd generation onwards. *Espeon had a small cameo in the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior with the other evolutions of Eevee. *Other than the appearances already mentioned, Espeon was seen under the care of an unnamed trainer during contests and in the Kanto Grand Festival. **Sakura's Espeon **Annie's Espeon **Anabel's Espeon **Lilian's Espeon **Virgil's Espeon **Amelia's Espeon **Espeon (Eevee & Friends) **Trainer's Espeon **Espeon (Mystery Dungeon) *In Pokémon GO, Espeon is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. **It is also one of the 7 that isn't a Pseudo-Legendary or Semi Pseudo-Legendary. Manga Red had an Espeon named Vee. Trivia * Espeon can learn Zap Cannon in Generation II. Strangely, it can't learn other weaker -type moves. * Espeon, Sunflora and Volcarona have the same species. All of them are known as the Sun Pokémon. * Espeon and Mewtwo are similar. Both are cat-like, -type and their regular form is purple while their shiny form is green. * Out of all the Eeveelutions, Espeon is the only one that isn't mainly two different colors. For example, Flareon is orange and yellow, Eevee is brown and white, Jolteon is yellow and white, Glaceon and Vaporeon (if you don't count the white part around its neck) are light blue and dark blue, Umbreon is yellow and black, Leafeon is green and tan, and Sylveon is pink and white while Espeon is only a light purple or pink. ** However, if you count the color of its jewel, it is a mix of purple and red. * Espeon must have total trust in their trainer to evolve. * Espeon can sense what is going on in its environment with the gem on its forehead. * In Generation II, Red used an Espeon, but was later replaced by Lapras in Generation IV. * Espeon almost looks similar to Blaze the Cat from the Sonic series, with the red gem on the forehead and cat-like face and similar lilac/lavender fur color. * Espeon is somewhat similar to Persian, as they are both cat-like, first-evolution Pokémon with jewels on their foreheads. * Espeon is one of the 11 Generation II Pokémon that is an evolution of a Generation I Pokémon. * In the Pokémon Gold and Silver Beta, Espeon is yellow. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Espeon shares traits with a variety of mammalian creatures. It is mostly based on a Nekomata, a two-tailed demon cat of Japanese mythology that holds a variety of psychic powers, which may include the ability to foresee the future or enter someone's dreams; and also an oriental cat due to its large ears and slender body or a caracal. Espeon's ears may have also drawn inspiration from a fennec fox. Etymology Espeon's name is derived from ESP (Extrasensory Perception), which is the ability to see the future and "eon", as is followed by every evolution of Eevee. It could also be derived from "espionage" (which is the practice of spying to obtain information on an enemy, much like Espeon does by psychically predicting its foes next move with the gem on its forehead). Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Espeon *'French: '''Mentali *'German: Psiana *'''Chinese: 太阳伊布(Mainland, simplified) / 太陽伊布(Mainland, traditonal) / 太陽伊貝 (HK) / 太陽精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 에브이 Gallery 196Espeon OS anime.png 196Espeon OS anime 2.png 196Espeon BW anime.png 196Espeon Dream.png 196Espeon Pokemon Stadium.png 196Espeon Pokemon Colosseum.png 196Espeon Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png 196Espeon Pokemon PokéPark.png 196Espeon Pokémon HOME.png Pokken Tournament Espeon.png EspeonSprite.png ShinyEspeonSprite.png it:Espeon ko:에브이 (포켓몬) Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon